


Is This Food?!

by sushux



Series: The Rutabaga Project [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushux/pseuds/sushux
Summary: Answer: no.  It really isn't food.
Series: The Rutabaga Project [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234598
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Is This Food?!

**Author's Note:**

> This was drawn for the Yum! Anthology, to match with a different comic about a food-related game show, which is why the format is slightly different. Part of the conceit of the book is that only food has color.

  
  
  



End file.
